In recent years, the method of contactlessly supplying electrical energy to wireless power receivers in a wireless manner has been used instead of the traditional method of supplying electrical energy in a wired manner. The wireless power receiver receiving energy in a wireless manner may be directly driven by the received wireless power, or a battery may be charged by using the received wireless power, then allowing the wireless power receiver to be driven by the charged power.
For allowing smooth wireless power transfer between a wireless power transmitter which transmits power in a wireless manner and a wireless power receiver which receives power in a wireless manner, the standardization for a technology related to the wireless power transfer is undergoing.
As part of the standardization for the wireless power transfer technology, the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) which manages technologies for a magnetic inductive wireless power transfer has published a standard document “System description Wireless Power Transfer, Volume 1, Low Power, Part 1: Interface Definition, Version 1.00 Release Candidate 1 (RC1)” for interoperability in the wireless power transfer on Apr. 12, 2010.
On the other hand, Power Matters Alliance as another technology standardization consortium has been established in March 2012, developed a product line of interface standards, and published a standard document based on an inductive coupling technology for providing inductive and resonant power.
A wireless charging method using electromagnetic induction is frequently encountered in our lives, and for example, is utilized by being commercialized in electric tooth brushes, wireless coffee ports and the like.
On the other hand, a wireless power transmitter may be required to determine whether or not a foreign object is placed thereon prior to transmitting power when the foreign object other than a wireless power receiver is placed on the wireless power transmitter formed to transmit power to the wireless power receiver in a wireless manner.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a foreign object detection method of a wireless power transmitter formed to transmit power to a wireless power receiver in a wireless manner.
On the other hand, a wireless power transmitter formed to transmit power to a wireless power receiver in a wireless manner may be required even in an automobile. In this case, when the frequencies of wireless signals between communication devices such as a head unit, a keyfob, and the like in an automobile partially overlap with or very close to those of wireless charging signals between the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver, it may be required to determine whether or not there is any mutual interference to avoid the interference.
Consequently, the present disclosure provides an interference avoidance method of a wireless power transmitter formed to transmit power to a wireless power receiver in a wireless manner, and a method of controlling the wireless charging of an automobile provided with a wireless power transmitter formed to transmit power to a wireless power receiver in a wireless manner and a head unit.